The present invention relates to a gas metering valve for a dual fuel engine, which has a displaceable closing body which, in a position of resting against a valve seat, closes the gas metering valve and, in a position of being lifted off from the valve seat, opens the gas metering valve, the gas metering valve being actuatable in a gas operating mode, in which the gas metering valve meters combustion gas via a gas channel into an intake manifold of the dual fuel engine, and in a liquid fuel operating mode, in which the gas metering valve remains sealingly closed against the pressure prevalent in the intake manifold.